


Losing a Part of Her

by VictoriaSin



Series: Not all Lost is Found and Nothing is the Same Again [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSin/pseuds/VictoriaSin
Summary: Two years after they last saw each other, Darcy can't remember Loki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd, pardon my mistake.
> 
> An that popped in my small mind when I watched 50 first dates. I'm planning on making this in a longer fic. I just want to see if people are interested in reading something along this line.
> 
> And I have another fic that I'm still writing so, better finish that one before starting this.
> 
> Let me know if you'll like to read more of this.
> 
> 3/31/17  
>  Finally, I edited it. If there are still mistakes, pardon them please but if you want to point it out so I can edit it -again, it's greatly appreciated.

It was her blue eyes that caught him off guard; the movement of her lips was distracting to the point that he can’t hear what she’s saying. She would make a funny remark and her laugh would make him smile even if he doesn’t want to. She’s small and fragile, but she shows how strong she is by the way she moves. She wasn’t given much attention; she’s just a political science undergrad. But he knew that she’ll turn into a woman who’ll take the world by storm.

One week ago, Loki stumbled upon her in front of a small diner. He said _‘hi’_ , and she gave him a confused look. He asked if she remembers him, she said she doesn’t. He told her that she used to teach him about the planet’s politics and history, she just laughed at him. “Mister, I haven’t even graduated yet.” She left him dumb founded. How can that happen? SHIELD said that they’ll take her back to Virginia in order for her to finish her studies.

Standing from the window outside the diner, he watched her. She was answering the crossword puzzle on the news paper and she seemed to be having difficulty. A man walk to her and slapped her ass, Loki wanted to go in and punch the bastard in the face. He saw Darcy slap the man and her boss yelled at her. She took her jacket and put it on; he turned invisible and watched her leave. Like her, he walked the streets without an umbrella.

 

 

“Have you any news about Darcy?” He asked Jane with a serious face, she turned to him mouth hanging open.

“I –I’ve been busy-“

“For the last two years?” He gave away a bitter laugh.

Jane couldn’t answer his question.

“I saw her,” he started and Jane was wide eyed. “She didn’t remember me.”

“What do you mean didn’t remember you?” She said with a laugh. “Maybe she’s just joking.”

“No, something is wrong with her, Jane.” His tone was low. “She’s not who she used to be.”

“People change, Loki.” Thor said to the side.

He got up; these people can’t or won’t help him. They’re satisfied with their lives, living together, simply waiting for Odin to call upon them and replace him in ruling Asgard. What do they know about being neglected and not appreciated? With a step, he found himself at the SHIELD base. He clouded the mind of one of the agents and he got the information he wanted.

Darcy was not sent to Virginia, she was sent to SHIELD Washington base, they signed her up in an experiment that would erase a few years of her memory. She was the very first human to be tested on. They have been monitoring her these past few years, and the experiment didn’t go well. In fact, it’s a disaster; it’s only a matter of time before Darcy forgets everything. He steadied his hands as he takes a copy of everything he needs. With everything that is in front of him, all he can think about is that he needs to talk to her.

 

 

She lay on the red leather couch inside the office of the psychiatrist that she has been seeing for the past year. She’s been dreaming of a man with raven black hair and green eyes, the rest about him is a blur. But she feels like she had known the man since the world was created. The doctor said that dreams are just created by our subconscious; it’s our mind trying to communicate with us. She thought that was funny, our mind trying to communicate with us. But she didn’t said anything, maybe she should listen to her mind more often, maybe she’ll remember all the things she’s forgetting if she do that.

“And this woman,” she said. “She often talks about a rainbow bridge. A bridge to a different world, somewhere –maybe better.”

“Colors have meanings in dreams, too.” The psychiatrist said. “And maybe this bridge means you need to keep in touch with someone. Female in dreams means our mother or grandmother. Maybe you should call them.”

“Y-yeah, I should do that.” Her therapy was being paid by a company that helps young women who are experiencing severe memory loss. She didn’t know how it happened to her, she just woke up one day and she had forgotten about the past two years of her life. And as time passes by she forgets more about her past, she even forgets that she’s having memory loss.

She met a man at the diner, he talked to her. What was it he said? Who was he? He knows her, right? She doesn’t remember him. She sat up, did she locked the door of her apartment? Did she pay the rent this month? Did she turn off the stove? She clenched her head between her palms. “Ms. Lewis, you should relax. Lie down and don’t think too much.”

“I’m Darcy Lewis; I grew up in Willowdale, Virginia. I went to Culver University. I took up –I took up Political Science. I’m an undergrad. I –I wanted to be a lawyer. I –I-“Tears started falling from her eyes. “I –I can’t r-remem-ber. I can’t, I can’t –I can’t!” For them, this is just another break down. But for her, she knew she just lost a part of herself again. The doctor approached her, she stuck a needle on her arm, and everything went black.

 

 

She hates it when everything goes black, because she knows when she wakes up, everything would be white, hospital white. Do people notice that when someone wants white wall in their house they would use egg shell white, but in hospitals it’s just white. Blinding and unnerving. She looked around her; a man in black suit was staring at her chart at the end of her bed. “You don’t look like a doctor.” She would know, for the past year, she has been waking up in different hospitals. And doctors always wear their white coats and they seemed to be always in a hurry. Or maybe it’s because her case was incurable, they didn’t fill her with hope. They’ll just dispatch her; perhaps they’re hoping she can make the most of her short life. She wondered if she’ll even forget how to breathe.

When he placed the chart down, he looked familiar. Like she has seen him before, she squint her eyes at him. All that was coming to her head was a mind splitting head ache. “Don’t over exert yourself, Darcy.” She looked at him.

“How did you know my name?”

He gave a low chuckle. “Besides that it’s in the chart?”

“Doctors call me by my last name, friends, relatives and colleagues call me by my first name.”

“Still sharp.” Loki commented, he was testing her, trying to see if she still on her toes.

“Still?” She asked, “That means I know you –I used to, at least. I’m sorry, I have this-“

“I know.” He bowed his head down, not looking in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He ran his hand at the table at the end of the bed.

“I do, I can’t remember you.”

He gave away a nervous laugh, memories fading and she still thinks about how other people will feel. How can they do this to her? She has so much potential in her and so much joy to give. “The doctor said that,” he paused. “He said that the disease is progressing quickly.”

She snorted. “Yeah, I kinda knew it the moment I started to forget that I forget things.” She smiled at him, bittersweet. “Can I know your name?”

“Loki,” he looked up to her. She still gives off that hopeful radiance she always have, though her eyes shows how broken she had become. She used to be carefree, now her worries are showing. “You used to teach me about American pop-culture and politics.”

“Like a tutor?” She asked.

“Yes, like a tutor.” He went closer, taking the stool and sitting next to her by the bed. “I came from Great Britain, A foreigner transferred to the security agency you once worked for.” He lied. “You were the only one who thought I wasn’t a bad person.” That part wasn’t a lie.

“Really?” She sat up, “You do kinda look snobbish, but maybe you’re just royalty.”

He laughed. “You’re actually right, I am somewhat royalty.”

Her eyes went wide. “Holy shit! Are you serious? You’re not fucking with me are you?”

“I’m serious.”

“Tell me more, about you, about how we met and how we got along.” Loki stayed by her side the whole day, telling her lies and truths. He even mentioned Jane and Erik, how she became an intern for college credits. He told her that one time she tased a man in the middle of the dessert because she panic. And the dog she saved when there was a gas leak.

He told her that they used to tease each other a lot, and that it annoyed a lot of people around them. They played pranks with each other, and innocent victims were caught in the middle. He told her when he kissed her at the roof top of the trailer. The drunken confession she made to him, and his confession that followed the morning after.

“I’m sorry,” she told him, her voice breaking in to a sob. He wiped her tear away.

“No need to apologize.”

“What happened?”

“You needed to go back to Virginia,” he said quietly. “We never talked again, I tried to contact you, but you’re phone was always dead and I didn’t know where to look for you.” Her eye lids were already heavy, he looked outside the window and it’s already dark. “You should rest.” He didn’t tell her what the SHIELD doctors told him.

She nodded at him, confident in the morning she would remember the one person she had forgotten. How will she forget about the person she just met _–met again_? How can she forget a person like him? She closed her eyes, promising to herself that she will remember.

He didn’t leave her all night, he didn’t sleep. He prepared himself, bracing his self for the morning to come. As the sun rise, his pulse quickens. There’s a silent prayer in his head as he held her hand.

A prayer that wasn’t heard.

Her eyes flutter open; she took her hand away from his and her eyebrows in a furrow. “Who are you? Where am I?” She paused, tears falling from her eyes. She knows she had forgotten something really important.


End file.
